You Were Worth It
by anonornaw
Summary: One-Shot on Snape's final thoughts about what was and could have been. "Look at me." Istared into the eyes of Lily Potter...No, her son. He may look like James, but he has much more Lily in him. She was there. "You have your mother's eyes."
1. Chapter 1

**One-shot based around Snape's final thoughts. I loved his character and thought that he had a bad life, he deserved more. For all he has been through, this is dedicated to him and anyone who has seen a loved fall for another. Tragic. Even though Severus Snape is dead, and the Harry Potter series has ended, the magic lives on. Long live the beautiful despair and happiness that we all know of. This fic goes to you, my childhood friend. The one thing that could pull me into the world of magic, mystery, and adventure. You helped me through a lot and gave me such imagination and inspiration. No one can re-make you; copy you or compare… to the wonderful world that is Harry Potter. Long live the magic. May it never end.**

The boy fingered my wounds carefully.

_Thank you…_

I saw too much James in him.

_Love is a foul thing. _

Except for his eyes.

_Blue eyes. Possibly beautiful._

He saw much more Lily in him.

_They sat by the small pond, chattering about what Hogwarts will be like. "She's just jealous you know."_

_He blurted out, his voice a new bold. He was usually quiet. "Why?" He looked at her red hair, blue eyes, and sweet face. She was so beautiful… kind. "Because you're special and she's not." She half heartedly glared at him. She loved her sister, but she was so mean… everyone was special. That's what Mummy always told her. But she never felt special. Not until she met her best friend, Severus. It was still a rude thing to say. "Severus, that's mean." He felt remorse for upsetting her. He didn't like it when she was sad. He concentrated his magic on the helicopter leaves on the trees. She laughed and he couldn't help but join in aswell. They got lost in the sea of beauty. The beauty of it all…._

She never loved me like that.

_But she cared._

She was the only one.

_They were walking through the halls. Lily was thirteen now, along with himself. He was only happy when she was around. None of the other students really talked to him. Besides James Potter and his stupid, ignorant friends. A slight sneer etched its way across his sickly pale face. Lily nudged his elbow and he turned to see her smiling at him. He grinned back, but it soon fell as he did, to the floor. His books scattered everywhere. Lily bent down to help him pick everything up. She stood to glare at the brown headed boy, but it softened. He could see it. A cold feeling took place in his heart. He felt betrayed. _

I never told her I loved her.

_With all of my heart._

This is all for you my love.

_No, I don't have the right to call her that._

I could have. If only Potter hadn't come into his life.

_But she was so happy with him._

It punched several holes through his heart whenever she would laugh with the boy who teased him.

_But she didn't know he did those things._

She was so innocent. Beautiful.

_So beautiful…_

I am glad I fell in love. That's one thing I did get to do before it all ends.

_Love is a brutal thing. I didn't love most things._

Except Lily.

_I forgive him. He made her happy, something he used to be able to do._

She had better chances with Potter.

_Lily Snape. How lovely._

Lily Potter.

_Fits perfectly._

I felt my throat constrict.

_Venom is a horrible thing. You feel awful once it is injected inside of your bloodstream._

I coughed from the itchy feeling in my throat.

"_What do you think Remus? Think he's had enough?" James Potter laughed alongside others as I dangled in mid air. His book had dropped to the ground, and his good mood had dried up into a raisin. "James! Where are you?" I could hear sweet Lily call out not too far away. James dropped me and the air flew out of my mouth. I was heaving now. "Coming!" I never told Lily about what he does. I went through with it. It was all for you Lily._

Of course, James Potter mellowed over time.

_It was fifth year, and I was writing my essay under the snacklecrack tree near the black lake. I could hear faint footsteps and the cracks of twigs. I looked up and slightly coward at the sight of James Potter. Lily was not far behind, smiling happily. James looked back and smiled. He turned to face me once more. "Listen, Snape…I know I've done…bad things to you, but I...er… wanted to say…" He looked back at Lily who was skipping stones. "I'm sorry." Shock was written on my face. I got it. Lily has done her magic once more. She wormed her way into Potter's heart, and he loved her back. She changed him, for the better. Whether she knew it or not. I could imagine James's thoughts… it was all for you Lily._

My life was never the best.

_Never as good as most._

But it was worth living.

_Because of you, Lily Potter._

I could feel my heart slow. It hurt greatly when the viper's fangs sank into my flesh.

_But this was so peaceful._

It hurt to breath.

_I should let go…_

But I had something to do first.

_I will see you soon Lily._

Tears flowed from my eyes. I could see her again.

_He couldn't have come yet. It wasn't time. I slammed the front door open, and ran up the stairs. I slowed once he spotted two bare feet hanging on the edge of a stair. My feet felt heavy once James Potter's lifeless face came into view. I had to save her. I didn't have to open another door. I cried out in agony. I fell to my knees. Her red hair was fanned across the floor like a halo. Her beautiful face didn't smile. Her blue eyes, barren. I caressed her cold face. Dumbledore promised protection… I hugged her close to my body. This wasn't meant to happen. I could hear the crying baby in the crib. You are always worth it Lily…_

I motioned to the wet streaks rolling down my cheeks. "Take them…"

_It was so hard to speak…everything was hard… maybe I could take a break…_

No. I had to…

_Just one more time…_

"Look at me."

_Was all this pain worth it?_

I stared into the deep blue eyes of Lily.

_No, her son._

Even though it was her son staring at me, I could feel her presence. She was there.

_Where you worth my life's end, Lily Potter?_

A small smile graced my lips. "You have your mother's eyes."

A sigh escaped my lips. I was satisfied. He may look like James Potter, but the boy will always have Lily's eyes. I know Lily knows of my secrets now, as she looks at my near death form. That's all I wanted, is for her to know.

_Are you worth my life's end, Lily Potter?_

"You have your mother's eyes."

_Yes._

_You are._

And with that, I fell into pure bliss.


	2. Note

**Author Note- Yes I **_**AM**_** aware that Harry and Lily are **_**supposed**_** to have green eyes, but I didn't put it that way, did I? See? Creative mind. See, even though I have read the book, I used the movie version, as I **_**hope**_** most of you know due to the events that took place in my one-shot. Harry had blue eyes, and for some reason they used Lily with brown eyes…yeah, so whatever with that. I didn't want to confuse people by using both the movie and book version, so I took Harry's blue eyes from the movie. Of course I could've used brown, but that didn't sound nor look right. So, yes I did use blue eyes, only because I was using the movie version and didn't want to confuse readers. I guess it had the opposite effect. :/ sorry about that. I guess my mind works in a crazy way. :*) **

**Thanks for your reviews even though, most of them were about the eye effect and not really the story, but I still appreciate them due to the fact that I may confuse future readers, so thanks for letting me know. You guys rock. **


End file.
